


Greatest sin

by UKNOWHEAVEN



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Sam, M/M, top!dean
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UKNOWHEAVEN/pseuds/UKNOWHEAVEN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>发生在E11P20之后的事情，温家兄弟和上帝谈了之后，才来解决他们两个人之间的事，关于项链，关于Sam。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greatest sin

Chuck说需要谈谈，于是温家兄弟和上帝在地堡里谈了最近的事情，解决的，未解决的，发生的，未发生的，该出现的，不该出现的。他们迫切的说了，急切的谈了，然而一切还是无果的。

Sam觉得很累，倒在床上不想起来，他很少在Dean的面前表现出颓废，或者放弃的样子，但这一次他就这么直接的表现了。上帝未曾出现时，他可以和自己说，至少还有上帝，他一定可以帮我，我还能向他求助。这一次，上帝就这么出现在眼前，就这么告诉他们，他们是无能为力的，他的信仰就这么崩塌了。

“Sam，我们需要谈谈。”Dean的声音听起来很严肃。平时的Sam一定会起来和Dean聊聊的，但是现在他真的不想谈。“Dean，没什么可以谈的。”Sam的声音慵懒却透着丧气。“Sammy，我们必须谈一谈，关于项链。”听到项链的Sam原本很难看的脸色更加的难看了，但还是别过了头，看着站在门口的Dean，手里拿着的，就是刚才发光的项链，现在已经恢复平常的样子。

“我还是觉得没什么好谈的，项链我一直收着。”Dean的脸色也跟着变了。“你为什么不告诉我？”Sam勾起一个笑，却没有半分笑意。“我不知道有什么必要要告诉你，我也不知道项链会是个救命符。”  
“Sammy，别扯开话题。”Sam忽然被一股力量扯了过来，就这么面对着Dean躺着。“为什么不告诉我，就算是,我已经原谅所有的事情，就算是，你再也未令我失望？”Sam沉默的摇摇头，有多久Sam已经不再对他说很多事情，已经有多久，面对他，Sam时常是沉默的表情。“Sammy，就算现在我们在一起也不能吗？”Dean尝试着从Sam的口中知道什么，但Sam依旧打算不给他什么有用的信息，“Dean，这无关其他，只是信任。”“你不能信任我？”显然这个答案给Dean更多的震惊。“不，是你不信任我。”Sam的声音里有颤抖。

Sam就这么被Dean扯着坐了起来，“你怎么敢，怎么敢认为我不信任你？”Sam就这么看着伤心的Dean，然后在他的唇上亲了一下。“Benny，Kevin，Charlie，those who love you，died，because of me。”抓住Sam领口的手松了松，但没有放开，Sam推了推，Dean退开了几步，这才松了手。“别说信任这么荒唐的事情,Dean，这种东西，自从我让你失望后就再也没有出现在我们之间。”Sam背对着Dean趴在枕头上，请离开的意味如此的明显。

这样的Sam让Dean想起试炼的时候，那样虚弱的Sam拼了命完成试炼，即使在知道试炼的代价之后也只是简简单单的一个So。那时候的Sam并不是觉得Dean把所有的事情看得比他都还要重要，而是Sam觉得自己比什么都不重要。所有让Dean放弃的话语，不过是在掩饰，掩饰心底所有的绝望，所有的他掩埋得很深的绝望。然后，Kevin，Charlie，每一次一个人的离去，就是Sam觉得他离Dean的信任又远一步的时候。他一直在试图拉近和Dean之间的距离，却在每一个关键的时候放弃了。

Dean坐在床头，指尖抚过Sam的背脊，感受着手下的肌肉在变僵硬。“Sammy，你应该把项链给我的。”“让你可以再扔一次吗？”Sam几乎是立即回答的，说完的时候，Dean的指尖恰好停在Sam的尾椎骨上。“No,Sammy，I will never， I will never do that again。”Sam突然间翻身坐了起来，“那好，你告诉我，谁是你内心深处的欲望？”Dean没想到Sam会突然问他这个，愣了一下。“Darkness，right？”Dean没有说什么就这么默认了。

“你，现在明白了吧！项链，我再也不会给任何人，包括我自己。”Sam的指尖在微微的发抖，Dean伸进口袋的手突然间伸了出来，并没有拿项链。“No，Sam，再也不行。”Dean扶过Sam的下巴，轻轻地吻咬上他的唇。修长的手指插在Sam的头发里轻轻地按压着他的头皮。“我不知道为什么会出现Darkness。但，直到她出现之前，我都以为会是你。”Dean脱掉鞋子坐在床上，然后引导着Sam坐在他的腿上。“为什么？”Sam的手也没有闲着，脱掉了Dean的外套。

“因为，我所有的欲望，可见的，不可见的，全都是你。”Dean抚摸着Sam已经光裸的上身，一根一根的肋骨在他的手下呈现着。“保护你，一起打猎，亲吻，做爱，甚至，把你关在地堡的最深处，永远都是我一个人的。”Dean的唇舌在Sam的身上舔咬着，小心翼翼地避开那些还未愈合的伤口。“Dean，Dean，如果，如果对Lucifer说Yes 的不是Cass，而是我，你会怎么办？”正在舔弄着Sam的乳头的Dean抬头看一眼，泪眼迷蒙的Sam，“不，你不敢。”

“如果，我说如果呢？”Sam倔强的要Dean给出一个答案，Dean抬头看了一眼Sam，勾起一笑。“我还是会想尽办法，把他驱逐出你的身体。然后把你锁在地堡的床上操你，一直操到你再也不敢了。我会让你知道，你是我的，你身体的处置权也是我的。”Dean将两个人的衣服都剥光了，硬挺在Sam的股沟间摩擦着。“不，我是我的，我的身体处置权也是我的。”两个人的喘息声在彼此的耳边交缠着，荒淫，情色。

“不，从我抱着你跑出家里的那一刻起，你就永远是我的。”Dean将Sam放在床上，伸手在床头柜里翻找出润滑剂。在Sam的几个深呼吸中，将手指送进Sam的后穴，驾轻就熟的扩张。润滑剂溶化后很是黏腻，Sam动了动腰身，示意Dean把枕头垫在他的后腰上，然后坦荡荡的呻吟着。所有人都知道Dean是个性爱之神，更何况当和他做爱的是他最爱的弟弟呢？

等到彼此硬到不行的时候，Dean才停下他温柔到磨人的扩张，“Sammy，我进去了。”然后扶着自己硬到不行的硬挺，闯进Sam的后穴，开始了温柔的抽插。向来以技巧和速度磨人的Dean在这次似乎打定主意温柔一次。一边抽动，一边亲吻着Sam那瑧绿色的眼眸。Sam的两条长腿勾着Dean的腰，贴得那么紧，让Dean进入得更深。Sam的内壁推拒迎合，吮吸着Dean的硬挺，又紧又湿，让Dean咬紧牙关才不那么快射出来。

而Sam在Dean顶到他的前列腺没多久后就射了出来，但他仍紧紧地纠缠着，甚至在Dean吻咬着他的时候，露出了脖颈，露出了敏感区，呻吟得几近哭泣。“Daby，you are so hot。”Dean低沉而性感的声音在Sam的耳边说着。趁他还沉浸在快感中，翻了个身，用跪趴的姿势插了进去，抵在他的前列腺上，没有了动作。只是吮吸着他的耳垂，揉捏着Sam的乳头。“Dean，你别停下，别。”Sam试图向后拱了拱腰身，但却被Dean按了回去。“Sammy，不要着急。”Dean就那么不紧不慢地啃咬着他的敏感区。“动一下，该死的，Dean，快点动。”在情欲正盛的时候，突然停了下来，Sam连杀人的心都有了。听得出Sam的声音里全是情欲，Dean不禁笑了一下，“如你所愿，Sammy。”一个又深又重的抽插，把Sam未出口的话生生的堵在喉咙里，只剩下呻吟嘶喊，然而嘶喊着些什么，无非是祈求，或者是威胁。

抽弄到不知道多久，Sam忽然感觉到Dean的手在后穴的周围打着转，试图进入。“唔，Dean，不要。”Sam试图夹紧后穴，不让Dean得逞，却在Dean的逗哄中不知不觉的放松了身体，被伸进了一根手指。在硬挺退出的时候挺进，抠弄着前列腺，比之前更加频繁的快感，让Sam放开声的呻吟，甚至掰开自己的臀瓣，扭动着腰身，配合着Dean的动作。

做到后来，Dean抱着Sam的腰身坐了起来，握着Sam的硬挺，被顶端不断溢出的液体弄湿了一手，含着他的那个地方也开始痉挛，咬得他头皮发麻。Dean扶着Sam的腰身，狠狠地往自己的硬挺上坐了下去。几个回合之后，Little Sam终于在Dean的手中爆发，喷的他满手的精液。又连续猛击几下，Dean紧紧地按着Sam的腰，丢盔弃甲的射了进去。

Dean就着这个姿势扶着Sam躺在床上，将他高大的弟弟抱在怀里，一只手揉捏抚摸着Sam的身体，让他放松下来。“Sammy。”Sam没有动作，如果不是那句“恩”，Dean会以为Sam已经睡着了。“Sorry，sorry about everything。”“嗯？”“Kevin和Charlie的死不能怪你，很多事情都是有因必有果的，没有什么巧合。有的，不过是一步一步走向必定的结果。”“恩。”Dean亲了亲Sam的后颈，全部都是刚才他留下的咬痕。

“关于Darkness，我说的也是真的。我从来都没有想要过她，更别说她是我最深的欲望，我的欲望一直都是你呀！像我说的，我最深的欲望，就是把你锁在地堡的最深处，什么天使，什么恶魔，都别想碰你一下。”Dean的手在Sam的大腿根处揉捏着，感受着手下的肌肉从僵硬到渐渐放松。

“所以，别再说我不信任你，我的后背一直都是你，无论在什么情况下。所以，别再说我下次会去找别人帮忙，Never another angle，never another vampire。所以，别再轻易将自己放在所有事的后面，就算是我也不行。”Dean亲了亲Sam的耳朵，将自己的脸压在Sam的后脑上。“Sammy,I love you。”听着Sam平缓的呼吸，Dean任由自己的眼泪渗到Sam的头发里。

I love you，Sammy。

 

后记  
这一篇文应该是我写过的最让我憋屈的文，写之前，反反复复的看了E823还有My greatest sin那个视频，虐的我几乎每天都是心情很不好的。我试图让文中的人物感情和SPN的差不多，但还是掺杂了许多个人的感情。

关于项链，结果Sam还是没有给Dean的，不要和我说什么，就是不给。关于Darkness，个人觉得Dean对她欲望，和对Sam的欲望是不一样的，对Sam，那种欲望感情，是Dean想要的，而对Darkness，Dean则是不要的。至于文中关于Sam对Dean的欲望显现是Darkness的反应是，因为Darkness是危险的，但是如果Dean显现的不是Darkness，而是其他任何好人，或者是普通的女人，Sam都不会介意的。Sam是爱Dean的，能够接受Dean现在的感情，但如果Dean爱的不是他，他还是能够放手的，所以他也不会把项链交给Dean了，他必须放得下Dean。

但是，当然Dean也是爱着Sam的，但，Dean是绝对放不下Sam的，所以在文的最后面，Dean即使说了那么多，还是哭了的原因，就是他明白Sammy是爱他的，但是他也知道，如果他要Sam放手，Sam一定会放手的，而他自己却是放不下的。

再来，关于Sam没有对Lucifer说Yes的那件事，我想表达的是Sam真的很在意，Dean对于他对的想法，在他（自认为）做错那么多事之后，他想知道，Dean是否还是放不下他，而Dean的回答是让Sam更不想把项链给的Dean的，因为Dean真的放不下他，而Sam不能再让Dean对他有更多的执念了。

当然，无论是Sam对Dean 的感情，还是Dean对Sam的感情，毋庸置疑，都是真的，只是前面十季的故事（算是他们的经历）使然，Sam和Dean的点都是不一样的，所以才看起来那么的虐（我不知道我的文能不能做到虐这一点）。


End file.
